Untold Tales of Winterfell
by Misrepresented
Summary: Ros accounts the time Theon, Robb, and Jon approached her to rid them of their virginity. It's inspired by Jon's version of the time he nearly cashed in his v-card on the GoT TV version.


**Summary:** Ros accounts the time Theon, Robb, and Jon approached her to rid them of their virginity. It's inspired by Jon's version of the time he nearly cashed in his v-card on the GoT TV version.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

I know I'm only a peasant girl who's been charmed with good looks and breasts worthy of praise. I know what the connotation of my lowly birth and employment at the local brothel are. I know. It doesn't change that I quite enjoy my job, on some days. And I'm always good at pretending I do on the other ones. The point is, besides the unpleasant aspects, I'm lavished with compliments, gifts, sweets, and sometimes even good wine. But that's not why I enjoy it.

It's that first time.

I like the virgins. Of course, with them, as with any new costumer, it's important to provide the best possible service to hook them and secure their loyalty. And no, it's not about my first time with the costumer, but theirs with a woman. They are often clueless, unsure how to please a woman or if one can even be pleased. And at the sight of my lady parts—I laugh in the remembrance of that expression, the same across noble or peasant—and the touch of my skin, they come undone all too quickly. Their naivety is delicious, so far removed as it is from the drunken town folk, convinced their cock is the greatest thing they've bestowed on any woman.

It's also a matter of pride. Those first sighs and moans, they belong to me, caused by my mastery. However, none have been so special as the times I'd been commissioned by the three boys from the Stark House with this feat.

Theon Greyjoy had been the first to approach me.

He was bold about what he wanted and quick to grab for it. I knew the type. I knew that I couldn't lie back and take it; he wouldn't have appreciated that. The Stark's ward sought respect and obedience…but I could never get him to desire me very much if I gave it to him. No, by the looks of him he'd be a longtime costumer and I had to make sure I played him just right.

He liked smirks and banter, most of all crude humor. I gave him all that, a good fuck, and feigned enjoyment of his otherwise awkward thrusts. Not that I didn't tease him afterwards.

He left me a good tip. Naturally, I had to allow him one last feel.

"They are…" he shook head in disbelief.

"We're finished." I swatted his hand away. "But please, visit me anytime."

He winked, and then walked out, standing taller as he did.

It wasn't long before Robb Stark paid me a visit, no doubt persuaded by Theon's accounts. He was a lot prettier than I had expected. I had never seen Lady Stark or her daughter, but I had heard of their beauty. I could only imagine he resembled them and not the Starks.

He was polite, charming even. However, the red tint that had overtaken his face was indication enough of his embarrassment. Poor child. I reached out for his hand, pulling him close. His breath seemed to have caught in his chest. I smiled, leaning in to kiss, gently at first. Oh, but to my surprise the boy wasn't a half bad kisser. He shoved his tongue into my mouth with purpose, and just the right amount of force.

"You've done this before?"

He blushed deeper under my scrutinizing gaze. He nodded his head, bashfully. I laughed and ruffled his hair. Well, this was certainly going to be a lot simpler than I had expected.

"A servant girl?"

He nodded again.

"I was convinced I loved her."

"Ah, of course you did."

I helped him undress and undressed myself. I asked him what the servant girl had done. A single glance at my lips and I knew. I grinned wickedly and provided the same, only my service was much superior. His cries were chocked, as if he was terrified anyone would hear. A force habit I had to assume, as he wouldn't have wanted to have been detected at the castle.

"Did you—"

"No."

I smiled wider, assured now that I was actually to be the young Stark's first. I pressed him down and took it slow, knowing he'd be the type to enjoy that. I knew he wouldn't appreciate being teased as the ward had. With this one I had to assure him, take control, and mother him. I let him explore my body at his own ease.

He left with a tentative smile and a very generous tip.

The Stark's bastard was the last.

He appeared troubled, but by the looks of him I supposed that was nothing new.

"Sit," I urged in a low yet firm tone.

He bowed his head and slumped down on a nearby chair. I had meant on the bed.

I could tell right away that he was going to be difficult. I had to tempt him first. He was too much in his own head, thinking, worrying senselessly. I began to undress, watching him closely. I had his attention; that much was certain. He shifted in his chair and I held back a victorious smirk. My figure worked wonders. I beckoned him to come and join me on the bed. He stood, but a few steps and he stopped in his advancement. His eyes had glazed over and I could tell he was thinking again.

"I can't. I can't." He kept murmuring.

"What's the matter?" I touched his shoulder and he flinched away, as though I had burned him.

"I don't want to leave you with a child—I don't want to bring a bastard—this life is not—I"

I had to hush him.

"I'm a prostitute. Even if I do end up pregnant it is very unlikely it will be yours. Do you understand?"

"Unlikely yes, but not impossible."

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. I didn't succeed.

"We'll do something that will ensure that it won't happen. How does that sound?"

He stared at me with his sad dark eyes and nodded his head slowly. I almost believed him to be incapable of smiling.

He let me undo his breeches. I shoved him down onto the bed to finish him off. I could tell it was his first time. He twitched and looked thoroughly red the entire time.

"You will have to wait until you marry for the rest." I said, while helping him redo his laces.

"I don't intend to marry."

"You don't intend to fuck a girl?"

He blushed again at that and shook his head.

"Perhaps you'll change your mind one day."

I tugged at his curls then watched him disappear. I knew he wouldn't be back.


End file.
